The purpose of the Tissue Culture Core is to provide cells, tissue culture services, and technical advice to the investigators of projects 1-3. The function of the core can be summarized in the following specific aims: 1. To provide a supply of smooth muscle cells and if necessary endothelial cells and monocytes to PPG investigators. 2. To prepare primary cultures of rat aortic smooth muscle cells (RASM) and human saphenous vein smooth muscle cells (HSVSMC) for amplification and passage. 3. To provide quality and cost control through bulk purchases of tissue and cell culture reagents and through routine screening of cell lines for contamination. 4. To provide training to PPG investigators regarding techniques of cell culture and isolation.